A saiyan's legacy
by chocogreen
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta: Oneshot: My version of how Vegeta and Bulma got together, begining with her and Yamcha breaking up and ending with Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks.  Tried to keep them in character


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own DragonBall, DragonBall Z or DragonBall GT or any of these characters. This is just fanmade!**

(A/N: So, I really needed to take a break from my Yu-Gi-Oh story 'After all these years' and I decided to do a 'little' oneshot about Bulma and Vegeta. This is my version of how they got together in the three years before the androids came. Now, I don't think Yamcha is a ladies' man, since he was shy when he first saw Bulma in Dragon Ball, so for all you Yamcha lovers out there, he's not being a womanizer in this one :D! I might be switching POVs (I really love to do so, the story seems more interesting that way) so I'll indicate it with their names ;) And once more I'm very sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this story since I've only studied English for 4 years now. + I think it should be rated T, so… Enough babbling, just R&R ^^')

Bulma and Vegeta: Oneshot:

**A saiyin's legacy**

**Vegeta:**

"S-stupid w-woman," I said while punching her new robots to pieces. I walked over to the gravity controller and put it onto the normal gravity again. I wiped away some sweat of my forehead and stretched my limbs. After almost eight hours of training I was famished and I needed some rest too, else my strength wouldn't increase anymore. Before I walked outside I took the pieces of metal up and threw them into the lab.

"She'd better make me some strong ones," I murmured under my breath. But then again, who would be able to defeat the Prince of all Saiyans, a stupid robot wouldn't, and not even those bloody androids and once I was done with them, Kakarot would soon follow.

"Vegeta dear, dinner is ready!" I heard someone shout. It was that annoying woman's mother, Bunny. I had wanted to blast her into oblivion for many times but her food was too good to do so, but I would never admit it. Most of the time I would just gulp everything down my throat and just grumble when someone asked if I liked it.

When I walked into the kitchen I could see the blond woman putting dishes onto the table. The smell that my saiyan senses had caught from in the lab was much stronger now and I had to suppress a smile, this would be a great meal, _I thought._

"Your boyfriend is coming," I grumbled towards the blue-haired woman. She stood at the other side of the table, looking over some blueprints with her father. It seemed as if they were going to build something new.

"I know, Vegeta," she said without looking to me. I wasn't used to this, I was a prince. She should bow for me, look me in the eyes when she was talking to me.

I took a chair and sat down, starting to eat as if this was my last meal.

"Hey babe." I turned around to give the weakling a glare, it had been a while since he last showed up and I didn't mind. I hated it when he was here, he and Bulma would keep me awake, laughing and giggling in her bedroom. I shook my head, I really didn't want to think about _that_.

"Hello Yamcha." The chicken paw I had in my hands didn't go in my mouth. I looked to my left and gave the side of her body a questioning look. What was this? Normally she would jump into the weakling's arms and kiss his face. Now she just stood there as if she was talking to me, not interested. I regained my thoughts before anyone noticed I even cared she was acting different and started to attack my food again but was secretly scanning my surroundings. Disappointment was hanging in the air and it came from the young man behind me.

"Bulma, it's Yamcha, you should be more kind towards him," her mother said. I grumbled, what did this woman know? She didn't need to be friendly to that weakling, she would be better off without him and so would I.

"I know," she said to her mother, still concentrating on the blueprints. I took a quick look at it before putting some rice into my mouth and noticed that it seemed as if she was building a more advanced spaceship. But why would she need one? She wasn't going into space, was she?

"Aren't you happy to see me, babe?" the weakling asked.

I rolled my eyes in disgust when I heard the tone of his voice.

"I'm just busy Yamcha, that's all." She turned around with her hands on her hips and gave him a hug. A hug? What happened to this woman? I shook my head again and continued on eating, I didn't care about their stupid human problems. All I cared about was getting stronger and becoming a super-saiyin.

**Bulma:**

"So, your spaceship for Vegeta is more important than me!" Yamcha shouted.

I really didn't want to put my energy into this, there was something about Yamcha that had changed, something about _us_ that had changed. We didn't belong together anymore, I was holding him back from his baseball and he wanted his freedom while I wanted some commitment.

"You know it's not like that, I just get absorbed by my work sometimes!" I spat, crossing my arms and I had to suppress a smile, I wondered how much I looked like Vegeta right now.

"Bulma, I don't get it. We used to hang out so much and we went to parties all the time before…" he looked down to his feet, realizing what I had realized long before.

"Things change, Yamcha." I didn't want to sound mad at him, I couldn't be mad at him, not after all these years. He was right, we had fun times and crazy adventures but it was time to take a new turn in my life.

"Maybe it's better if we take our separate ways," he said and smiled understandingly.

"You're still my friend, you know that right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Of course, if you ever need anything I'll be there for you."

"Same here." I hugged him and he hugged me tight to his body, knowing this was probably the last time he could. "But now you say something like that, if you ever become a professional in baseball, you'll give me some tickets at the front row, right?"

We both started to laugh, trying to light up our spirits. "Bulma, you're rich. You can always have those tickets, your dad probably gets them for free anyway," he said.

"But I would like to get them from a friend." He smiled a little and caressed my cheek before flying up in the air.

He was gone and this time for good, I knew that. But I was a strong and independent woman, I could take care of myself. When I didn't spot him anymore I could feel a certain loneliness inside of me but I pushed it away by going to the lab. It was already ten o'clock but I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

"Stupid monkey!" I shouted when I saw the pieces of my new robots lying on the floor of my lab.

"Talking about me, woman?" I turned around and he was leaning against the door with his shoulder, arms crossed and his famous smirk on his face.

"In fact I am. How many times are you going to break them? I'm fixing them every day, every fucking day!" I was getting mad at him, but he only smirked harder.

"Maybe if you were smarter, you would make them stronger, then you wouldn't have to fix them," he said.

"You asshole!" I took a screwdriver that was in my reach and threw it at his head, he could easily dodge it but he was becoming mad too.

"How dare you, I am the Prince of…" I interrupted him before he could continue.

"A death race and a gone planet!" I shouted.

There was a twitch in his eye and before I even knew it he had me pressed against the wall, holding me with my throat. I had never been scared of him before but now I was, I could see the deadly glare in his eyes. He had killed hundreds of people and he could easily kill me, without even thinking about it.

"You have some nerves woman," he said, his grip tightening on me.

"V-Vegeta I c-can't b-breath," I stuttered. I only got one of his famous smirks in return and he kept strangling me, my hands around his in an attempt to make him loosen his grip.

"You're just a weak human, woman. You could never hurt me," he said as he started to laugh while I felt light in the head, I needed some air and I needed it quick. "But then again, who would fix my gravity chamber." He still had that evil look in his face and he dropped me to the ground. "Now, I don't want you to open your mouth like that ever again." Before I knew what was happening I felt a pain in my right shoulder, his finger was pointing towards me and I realized he had used a ki-attack on me.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted when I felt blood dripping on my back.

He gave me an angry glare and I shut up immediately, scared of what he was about to do next if I didn't.

**Vegeta:**

"Don't give me that goofy grin of yours Kakarot, I'll wipe it off your face right now," I said. We were standing on a field next to Capsule Corp, training with all the others to see how strong we've gotten. I was sitting on one knee, catching my breath. That low class had beaten me once more but I would get my revenge, someday.

"And how are you going to that Vegeta? Goku is a super-saiyain, remember." I looked to my left and saw the black haired weakling with a scar across his face sitting on a chair together with the Namek. The woman was giving them some drinks and the short bald one was sparing with Kakarot's kid. It amazed me how strong he had gotten, he sure had some true saiyan blood in his veins after all.

"Woman, control your dog will you, before he gets hurt," I said. She looked over to me with her deep blue eyes and opened her mouth.

"For your information, Vegeta," she almost spat my name as if it was dirt in her mouth, "we've broken up a few weeks ago. But you would know that if you weren't such a dick, being too occupied training then to look at your surroundings."

She had that look in her eyes again, I hadn't seen it in weeks, she was starting to get her temper back and it amused me, she was the only one that ever dared to open her mouth to me.

"I remember," I said, causing Krillin and Gohan to stop their sparring to hear what I was going to say, even Bulma seemed shocked that I found out about her and Yamcha. "Do you remember what happened a few weeks ago?"

She seemed to cringe, but strengthened herself up before anyone would notice. The Namek on the other hand caught it and so did Kakarot.

"If you mean those robots I was about to fix, you can put them in your ass!" She put down the tray with lemonade and walked inside the house, hurrying herself to get away. Although she didn't want to show it I could see a little bit of fear in her eyes and I smirked.

"Vegeta, what did you do to her?" Kakarot asked.

"None of your damn business," I replied. He got a worried expression on his face but he didn't seem to worry about Bulma, his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Goku," the green guy answered. "Give it some time."

I didn't know what they were talking about but then again, I didn't care.

**Bulma:**

Why I was still working on the new spaceship I constructed for Vegeta, I didn't know but it felt good to set my mind off of things like this. I took a hammer and started to hit the metal in place, thinking it was Vegeta's face.

Everyone had already left except for Yamcha and Krillin, they were still sparring and Vegeta was of course training in his gravity chamber. Suddenly I could feel the floor tremble and I rushed to get away from the machine above me, I didn't want to get squeezed. Thinking it was an earthquake I quickly looked outside but to my surprise everything was still standing. I went to the other side of the lab and I could see the gravity chamber, broken down into pieces, Yamcha and Krillin looking down at it from the sky.

"Vegeta," I whispered. The hammer fell down to the ground and I ran outside, screaming his name.

"Vegeta! Vegetaaaaa!" Yamcha and Krillin landed and ran over to me, I sat on top of the pieces of metal and dirt, trying to see him.

"Let us help you, Bulma," Krillin said. I waved with the back of my hand, I had to find him, I and no one else. Suddenly I could see his glove coming out of the mess and I ran over to it, taking it and trying to pull him up.

"Vegeta," I whined when I saw he was covered in blood, his own blood.

"Stop whining, woman. You're giving me a headache," he grumbled right before he crashed down again.

"Vegeta!" I screamed once more. Why I cared for this man, this emotionless murderer I did not know but I had to help him, I had to make sure he was safe.

**Vegeta:**

I could feel a pain in my right shoulder and I could sense the Ki of someone other than me in the in the room. Without opening my eyes I grabbed the persons arm, realizing I had taken a tiny, soft one. When I opened my eyes I could see the blue haired woman, looking down at me. Her face was a mixture of expressions. A part of her seemed scared and another part seemed annoyed but there was another part I couldn't really place. Was she relieved? No, she couldn't be.

I let go of her arm and closed my eyes again, a sigh escaping her lips.

"You should cut it down a bit Vegeta, you're going to get yourself killed." She grabbed my arm and gently cleaned one of my wounds. That was what caused the pain, there was a lot of dirt in it and it was deep.

"I have to train, woman." I barked.

"Don't you woman me!" I could feel that she was cleaning my wounds less gently than before and I smirked a little at her attempt to make me hurt. "Do you really want to die?"

"And what if I died, woman? Who would care?" My own words had hurt me somehow, I was all alone, the last of my race. Kakarot was a saiyan too but he didn't know anything about his family, about our traditions, he was an earthling just like all the other weak humans on this planet.

"I would," she whispered. I opened my eyes a little to see her expression and somehow she seemed sad. "Besides, if you get killed, then how are you going to surpass Goku?"

She was damn right, this woman. I would never be able to beat Kakarot if I was death. I decided not to answer her question and soon her touch became more gentle and she didn't speak anymore. I didn't like it when she did that. I always told her to shut up but deep inside I liked it when we were arguing, when she got mad at me, she had a fire in her eyes, the fire of a saiyin. I shook my head, what was I thinking? She was just a weak human, nothing like a saiyan at all.

She stood up and before leaving the room she spoke again. "I'll get you some food, knowing you, you're famished."

The door closed and I looked at it, following her to the kitchen with my senses. I could feel how her Ki walked towards her mother's ki. She stood at the table for a few moments and then came back to my room. I closed my eyes again before she entered again.

"You can put it down, woman." I said, still not opening my eyes. Her heels stopped clacking and she put the tray down as harsh as she could.

"I have a name you know and you really don't have to thank me for cleaning your wounds and giving you dinner, for giving you a home and a training room! I expected some more respect from a royal prince, from a king!" she shouted before storming out the door.

I was dumbfounded, she had recognized me as a prince, as a king even and now I thought about I was a king indeed. My father had died long ago, trying to save me from Frieza and there was no heir to the throne except for me. When she closed that door behind her an emptiness deep inside of me was awakened. She had been right all this time, I was the king of a vanished race and a destroyed planet, I was all alone.

**Bulma:**

"Woman!" I turned around with a smirk on my face, I had been waiting for this conversation for weeks. Somehow I loved it when we fought about stupid things.

"Yes Vegeta?" I said nonchalantly while playing with the capsule in my hands.

"What did you do to my gravity room!" he shouted when he opened the door, an evil glare in his eyes.

"I thought you might ask that," I smirked.

"Woman, there's nothing funny! Where did you do it?" he asked, walking closer towards me.

"Here," I said while holding the capsule in the air. "But you won't need it anymore." I turned around and took another capsule. "You always complain about my equipment, not strong enough for you, well let's say that you don't have to worry about that anymore."

He was still walking closer to me, our faces inches away from each other. Although he looked at me angrily, I still couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat.

"What are you talking about, woman?" he asked.

"Follow me." I put my finger in the air and put it underneath his chin and turned his head to the door which lead outside.

He grumbled something when he followed me, his hands in his pockets and I could see that he hit something with his foot on his way outside. He wasn't pleased at all, but that would soon change. Although he would never admit it.

I threw the capsule to the ground and a much larger spaceship appeared in front of us.

"You made it bigger, so what?" he asked still not impressed.

"Just have fun with it," I said before leaving him alone, my own smirk placed on my face.

**Vegeta:**

"It's over one thousand?" I screamed when I saw the gravity panel. (A/N: Yeah yeah, I know 'it's over 9000' but I just HAD to write it down :D) The woman's had surpassed herself this time. The machine was able to get 1000x more gravity than earth but I wouldn't push it that far, not for now at least. I knew well enough what it would do with my body so I decided to take the regular 500 to start with. At first I walked around, looking at all the new things. She had installed lasers, new and improved robots which seemed to repair themselves after some time unless I used a Ki-beam on them so they would only be made out of dust and there was even a hologram to whom I could train. I couldn't hurt him of course but somehow the hologram seemed to be able to dodge my attacks, it would raise my speed. She was a smart one, although she knew nothing about training, she seemed to know which equipment I needed.

"Of course she's smart," I murmured to myself while doing some pushups. "She's probably the smartest woman on the planet. And she's beautiful too…"

What was I thinking? I couldn't think that annoying, weak, earthling was beautiful, could I? I remember that night that I shot a Ki-attack at her shoulder and I regretted doing it. She was scared of me and I didn't like it all, I didn't want her to be scared, I wanted her to…

"Go away!" I shouted to myself. I would not allow it, my pride would not allow it. This blue haired woman with her ocean-like eyes would not get the upper hand on me, she just couldn't! The sudden feeling of loneliness was getting over me again, I was the last of my kind, the last one of the royal family of Vegeta-Sei. I didn't have friends, I didn't have someone to.. No, I couldn't love someone, I never could.

"These stupid humans and their stupid feelings!" I screamed when I got up. "They're making me weak, they're making me soft!" I stepped down to the control panel and pushed some buttons. I needed to get out of here, I would spend the next two and a half years training in space, that was the only way I could become a super-saiyin, if I stayed away from her.

**Bulma:**

"Bulma!" I turned around and saw Goku and Gohan walking inside. They both gave me a hug and I smiled at them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you fix Vegeta's gravity chamber or something like that?" Goku asked before giving Chi-Chi a kiss.

I looked down at the table, my hands grabbing a hold of my coffee. "Vegeta isn't here anymore, I thought you knew."

Goku gave me a questioning look and started to search for his Ki. "You're right," he murmured. "I was probably too occupied training to notice. When did he leave?"

Picollo walked through the door and Chi-Chi was putting some plates onto the table, she had been cooking dinner for almost two hours now.

"About six months ago…" I could see Goku giving Picollo a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled at me but I knew he was lying, he never wanted to hurt me because I was his friend so maybe it was for the best that he didn't tell me.

"I should be going home now," I said before giving Chi-Chi a kiss on the cheek and ruffling Goku through the hair. "I hope your training goes well."

I took out a little capsule and my car came out. The drive home seemed long, too long. It would take me almost two hours so I put on the radio and listened to the music coming out of it.

"Two years," I murmured. What if Goku and the rest weren't able to defeat these androids? Would my life end in two years? Would I be alone for the rest of my life?

I pulled my car into the driveway and capsulated it once I got out. After smelling Chi-Chi's dinner I was pretty hungry and I hoped my mom had made some food although she and my father were going to a dinner tonight.

As soon as I opened the door to the kitchen I knew he was there. He wasn't in the room and I couldn't hear him but I knew he was here, I could smell his scent in the air around me. Or maybe it was my imagination. I had missed my alien guest over the past few months, the arrogant king Vegeta.

I dropped my purse onto a chair and went over to the fridge to look if my mom left anything, luckily for me she did.

"Do you have some for me too, woman?" I turned around to make sure I wasn't imagining his voice. He stood against the opposite wall, arms crossed as always and that famous smirk of his on his face. I looked back to the food in the fridge and shook my head.

"No, but you can have mine." His eyes widened in surprise, he would probably suspect that I was going to yell at him but I was too happy and too tired to do so. "I'll just order out."

I went to the phone and dialed the pizza boy's number. Knowing Vegeta he would never have enough with the food my mother left so I decided to order five extra large pizza's. Fifteen minutes later I paid the delivery boy and put four down in front of Vegeta, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sick, woman?" he asked, staring at me with an eternal gaze. "You aren't mad at me and you're giving me more food."

"No Vegeta, knowing you you're still famished so I decided to be nice and give you four pizza's. So just shut up and eat."

Halfway through my pizza I had enough and I pushed the box towards Vegeta, who was already eating the last piece of his fourth pizza. I got up and went up to my room to take a seat on my balcony. I would always do that, ever since he left with the spaceship, looking at the sky. But tonight it was different, tonight I needed to think. I put on a sweater over my top because it was already getting cold and I sat down on the couch, my chin on my knees. I thought that if Vegeta came back the feeling of loneliness I had would go away again but it didn't, it didn't change a thing. How could I've been so stupid? He didn't care about me, he wasn't happy to see me like I had been when I saw his face.

"I need you to fix something in the gravity chamber," I heard him say behind me.

"Okay."

"And your robots are rubbish woman, I've destroyed them all." He sounded proud of it but I didn't make a move.

"Probably."

I could hear him grit his teeth, he didn't like it when I didn't get mad at him and I knew it. A little smirk appeared on my face, pleased with my victory.

**Vegeta:**

"Woman!" I had searched the whole house and now I was getting annoyed so I searched for her Ki. To my surprise it was hard to feel it, not because she was far away just because it seemed lower than usual.

It was located in the lab so I went there, finding her under a part of my gravity chamber. "Woman, what's taking you this long. You told me you would fix it in an hour, and you said that three hours ago!"

She didn't move at all and I spoke again. "Woman! Answer me damn it!"

Her legs started to move a little and I could hear her moan. She pulled herself away from under the machine and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry Vegeta, guess I fell asleep."

"On the ground, woman?" I asked.

"Yes, on the ground, king Vegeta." She gave me an angrily look and went under the machine again and started to take some materials in her hand to work on it.

"Stupid woman," I murmured.

I got back up again and I heard a sound in the wind. When I turned around I could catch a hammer in my right hand.

"Woman, don't you remember what happened last time you did that?" I screamed.

She stood there in front of me, her blue hairs in a ponytail and dark spots under her eyes because of a lack of sleep, with a pissed look on her face. She was wearing a jeans short and a blue tank top with the name of her father's company on it. A belt with all kinds of materials around it hung a bit loose and she took another tool in her hand, waving with it in the air.

"I don't care Vegeta, I'm not scared of you. If you want to kill me so badly then go ahead and do it!"

I looked at her and noticed that after all these time that scared look had gone away, she wasn't scared of me anymore and in a way I was glad. I loved that temper of her, yes, loved but I would never admit it. The fire in her blue eyes awakened something inside of me, if I hadn't known better I would really think she had some saiyan blood. She wasn't scared of me, and she wasn't scared to die either, she had a strong heart.

"Fine then." I crossed my arms and phased out, appearing right behind her and locking her arms behind her back, letting the tool fall onto the ground.

"Scared now?" I whispered in her ear.

Her scent hit me like a bullet in the head, it was so appealing. I thought that being away from her would make me forget her and I cursed the spaceship for having a lack of food. Why did I have to come back to her? Her heart suddenly started to beat faster and I took a step back.

"Good." I placed a smirk on my face and she turned around.

"I'm not scared of you, you stupid monkey man!" She shouted while waving her fist in the air.

I gave her a questioning look. Why did her heart beat faster even though she wasn't scared, I could see she wasn't, I could see it in her eyes, there was something else in them. Desire?

I shook my head and closed my eyes. It couldn't be desire, I was just losing my mind.

"Whatever, woman. Just fix the gravity chamber." I walked away from her and I didn't dodge when she threw a tool at me, I would give her her little victory. The tool wouldn't hurt me anyway.

**Bulma:**

"Your gravity chamber is fixed, my king," I said sarcastically when I walked into the garden. He wore black short sweatpants and his shirt lay down a few feet further. Sweat was dripping of his chest and I could see all the scars on his body, wondering how he got them in the first place, but then I realized that he was a cold and heartless murderer.

"Well thank you, slave," he answered, throwing some punches in the air.

At first I wanted to yell at him, to not call me his slave but I didn't. I just stood there, frozen to the ground when his words sank into my mind. Did he just _thank_ me?

"You're welcome," I whispered and I walked into the building, shaking my head.

"Bulma honey, diner is almost ready," my mother said. I looked at her and smiled a little, still with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Are you alright sweety?" she asked while putting a plate in front of me. I nodded once and I heard someone open the door.

"Vegeta darling, you're all sweaty. You should take a shower once you've eaten," my mother said. I turned around and noticed that he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Did you ever hear of modesty?" I asked, still looking at him.

"I'm royalty, woman. I don't need to be modest." He took the chair next to me and shove his food into his throat. I never noticed it before but he took his napkin and made sure the edges of his mouth were clean. He could eat like Goku but he ate with more manners, in some sort of way.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, woman?" he asked.

"No," I muttered and I turned my head. I could feel that I was blushing and I didn't want him to see it, it would only make his ego grow.

Something about this self-centered, arrogant, annoying, handsome, appealing, King made me fall head over heels with him and I knew I was too late to stop it. But I didn't care. To the world he could be a emotionless murderer but to me he was much more, he was the man I secretly loved.  
A little smile appeared on my face when I finally admitted it to myself. He would never love me back, he had too much pride to do so.

**Vegeta:**

_'Something about this self-centered, arrogant, annoying, handsome, appealing, King makes me fall head over heels with him and it's too late to stop it. To the world he is a emotionless murderer but to me he is much more, he is the man I secretly love. But he'll never love me back, he has too much pride to do so.'_

I looked to my right and stared at the blue haired woman.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"Nothing Vegeta," she said while putting a potato in her mouth.

"Tell me, woman. I know you've said something." It had been her voice, I was sure it was hers.

"Vegeta, you're hearing ghosts!" she snapped at me.

"Tell me now, Bulma."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You know my name," she said.

"Of course I do, woman, I'm not stupid." I looked back to the dish in front of me but I wasn't hungry anymore, I needed some fresh air.

I got up and walked towards my room, glad that there was a balcony attached to it. I leaned onto the edge of the balcony and looked up at the stars, unconsciously looking at the place where Vegeta-Sei would be. It was then I remembered something I thought of long ago. I was all alone, Kakarot didn't know his family or our traditions, _our traditions..._

I shook my head in disbelieve. When I was little my mother once told me that when a man and a woman of the saiyan race were bonded they could hear each other's thoughts. But I couldn't be bonded to that earthling, could I? She was no saiyan, it was impossible for me to hear her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I had been too occupied thinking to hear or feel her approaching.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. She was making my head dizzy with every step she took towards me.

"Are you sure? You didn't finish your dinner."

"I said I was fine," I shouted.

I turned around to look at her and I could see that she was scared, I wanted that look to go away.

"Woman, I'm…" I couldn't say it, I couldn't say I was sorry, my damn pride was in the way.

She smiled a little at me, knowing what I was about to say, accepting that I couldn't and somehow she didn't mind. She took a few steps in my direction and looked to the stars with me.

"Where is Vegeta-Sei?" she suddenly asked.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked, keeping my guard up.

"Because I would like to know more about you, about your life, you weren't raised on earth like Goku was," she said. Her voice was calm and it was strange to see her like this.

"Right there," I said, pointing my finger into the air.

"Where?" She raised an eyebrow and followed my finger but she wasn't looking at the right spot.

"There." I stood behind her and took her hand in mine, so she could point to it herself. A little blush appeared on her face and I smirked a little. Somehow it felt good that I could make her blush.

"Can I ask you something else?" she asked nervously.

"Are you going to shut up after that, woman?" I said while rolling my eyes. This was just my mask, to hide my true feelings for her but somehow it seemed as if she could see through it.

"Are you proud of your scars?" She turned around and trailed down one at the front of my chest with her finger. Her touch seemed like an electric jolt, going through my body and I could feel I was going to blush any moment now.

"I'm proud of all of them, except for one," I said.

She raised an eyebrow and I put out my arms to take of her sweater. Surprisingly she let me, curious at what I was going to do. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt the cold evening air onto her bare skin and I lifted one of the sleeves of her shirt.

"I'm not proud of this one," I said. She turned her head a few degrees and looked down at the little scar on her shoulder, the scar that was caused by me.

"It's nothing, Vegeta," she said, trying to comfort me. "That happened long ago."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not dumb like that idiot Kakarot is, woman. I know how to control my own power so I don't break your cutlery or a stupid table or your favorite chair to sit on. I know exact which amount of power can cause any damage to your fragile human body and I knew it back then. I wanted to give you that scar," I answered, a cold expression on my face.

"I'm proud to have it," she said. My eyes widened and she continued. "Not everyone can say they've survived a ki-blast from the King of all Saiyans and have prove to it," she laughed.

I looked down to the ground. "You were right woman, I am a King of nothing." Somehow I didn't care anymore, my pride seemed to go away faintly when she was close to me.

"That's not true," she said, taking my head into her two soft hands. She wanted me to look into her eyes and so I did. "You're a King to me, my King," she whispered.

~

I looked down at her, lying in our bed while gently caressing her face. I loved her but I would never tell her I did, but she knew, I knew she did. The only time I would smile at her and be all sentimental was at times like these, when she was asleep and no one could see me. I still had my pride and I still wanted to become stronger, to surpass Kakarot but she was a part of my life too now. It had been almost ten months since we first talked at my balcony and we had spend every night with each other ever since.

My hand stopped caressing her face when I felt something hit my stomach. I put my hand under the cover and laid my hand upon her belly.

"Don't wake mommy up," I whispered. The baby seemed to react to my voice and it kicked her again which caused her to wrinkle her nose and she slightly opened her eyes, looking at me. I was always lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, they seemed like the ocean, endless.

"Vegeta, I…" she didn't continue and suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" I said.

She closed her eyes and frowned when I suddenly felt something wet underneath me.

"What did you do?" I asked, trying to get loose and out of the bed.

"Don't you dare letting go of me now, bastard," she said with a painful look in her eyes. "The baby is coming."

~

"I hate you, you fucking asshole, this all your fault! Don't expect me to ever sleep with you again, you monkey man!"

She had been yelling my ears off for almost three hours straight now but I just smirked down at her. I knew that she was only saying those things because she was in labor. Once our brat was born she would sneak up on me when I was in my gravity chamber, training and I would take her right then and there, as I always did.

"Alright Miss Briefs, calm down just push one more time," the doctor said.

"I don't want to push, why don't you push?" she shouted at the man.

"Woman, shut up and do what he says." She looked up at me and gave me an angry glare and smirked a little before taking my hand.

"You asked for it."

For the first time in my life she had hurt me. Her ki flare when the baby came out and he started to cry immediately.

"No tail," I whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bulma asked, now covered in sweat.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Do you want to hold your son, Miss Briefs?" the doctor asked. She nodded and took him right before everyone else left the room.

"He looks like you," she murmured.

"Lavender hair," I said. "Maybe he has more human than saiyan in him."

"Vegeta!" she shouted. "Don't talk like that about our baby! You seem dissapointed in him!"

I snorted and took the baby boy into my arms, he even smelled human.

"He better not be weak like you are," I said to her, secretly admiring the little boy into my arms.

"He better not be an asshole like his father!" she shouted.

Suddenly I felt a huge pain in my thumb and a Ki rising. I looked down at my son and saw that he had wrapped his little hand around my thumb and he looked at me with the same fire in his eyes as Bulma did and started to cry, clearly upset about the tension that was hanging in the air, so he had some of my saiyan senses.

"He'll be a strong warrior," I said to her, still holding the baby into my arms. I knew he wouldn't be a low class, he had more strength than more saiyan babies when they were born. I felt proud of my son, _our_ son and I looked to the woman I loved to see a little smile on her face.

"My little Trunks," she whispered. "Going to be as strong as his daddy."

**Bulma:**

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

He sat on the edge of our bed in his training suit and I could see that he was struggling with himself.

"Go if you need to go Vegeta, you know I'll wait for you," I said to him when I sat up straight.

He turned around and looked into my eyes, into my soul and I did the same with him. "You promise, woman?"

"I promise," I said while nodding my head. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily, I'll wait forever if I have too. Just go and do what you need to do, I know that you want to become a Super saiyin, and you have too. To protect your family and to make sure there's someone to come back too."

He smiled a little, something I rarely saw. He wanted to stand up but I took his hand in mine.

"Vegeta?" I asked.

"Yes woman?"

"I love you."

He turned around and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips. "I know Bulma, I know," he whispered before disappearing out of the window. He could never say he loved me, but I knew he did. It were his actions, like just a few seconds ago. The way he kissed me and said my name told me everything, he did love me and he would do everything to protect me and our little boy.

**Vegeta:**

Almost a year had passed and I finally reached the Super Saiyan level. I stood into our bedroom and I was hit by her scent once more. She was sleeping, holding Trunks close to her chest and he was holding his thumb in his mouth while enjoying the warmth of his mother. I lifted the covers and got into the bed, silently so they wouldn't hear me.

"I don't like blondes," the blue haired woman next to me said.

"Me neither," I answered and a little smile appeared on her face. I was still in my super Saiyan form, a little scared to lose it once I went back to my normal state.

"I'm proud of you, Vegeta," she murmured before falling back asleep and I soon followed, holding my family in my arms and suddenly realizing what my mother had meant all those years ago. It wasn't that two saiyans could hear each other's thoughts when they were boned. It was when a man loved a woman and a woman loved a man that they would know exactly what the other was thinking, not through a bond, but because of their love. And out of our love our son was born, the heir to the throne of the Saiyans. Maybe I wasn't alone after all, maybe it was time for a new race, a race that would eventually become as strong as the old one was and even stronger.


End file.
